George Harrison
George Harrison (February 25, 1943-November 29, 2001) was a founding member of The Beatles. Harrison also had an award winning solo career, and was also a part of the Traveling Wilburys super band. While known as "the quiet Beatle," George still has legions of fans to this day. Biography Early Life George was born to Louise Harrison and Harold Harrison in Liverpool, England on February 24, 1943 at 11:42 PM. During his childhood, George attended the Liverpool Institute for Boys, where he met future band mate, Paul McCartney. George was considered a bad student in grammar school, but he enjoyed playing the guitar. He and his brother formed a short-lived group called the Rebels. Quarrymen Harrison was introduced to the band called The Quarrymen by Paul McCartney, his friend from school. By early 1958, George was playing lead guitar in the band. He was the youngest member of the band, which was lead by John Lennon. In 1959, George left school worked as an apprentice electrician. The Beatles In 1960, The Quarrymen changed their name to The Silver Beatles. Which eventually became The Beetles and then finaly they settled on The Beatles , and Pete Best became their new drummer. The Beatles played there first offical tour in Hamburg Germany, but George was forced to leave because he was underage. Over the next few years of the Beatles' success, John Lennon and Paul McCartney got most of the attention from the media, George often felt excluded and frustrated. Harrison wrote his first song, "Don't Bother Me " (included on With the Beatles). George went on to contribute a few songs to every studio album, But he never wrote a solo effort until 1965 During an American tour in 1965, Harrison became fascinated with the sitar, an Indian instrument. He would go on to play the sitar in several Beatles songs, including Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) from Rubber Soul and Within You, Without You on Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Through his wife, he met Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, who introduced The Beatles and their acquaintances to Transcendental Meditation. George also started studying Eastern philosophy. Harrison wrote and sang some popular Beatles songs including "Taxman," "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (featuring Eric Clapton on lead guitar), "Old Brown Shoe," "Something" and "Here Comes the Sun." Harrison's song "Something" was released as a single. During recording of The White Album, friction started between John Lennon, Paul McCartney and Harrison. This arguing is evident in the film Let It Be. Harrison quit the band on January 10, 1970. Solo Career In the year 1969 whilst working on their last album, Let It Be, many tracks from George's first album would be tested but never released. So, in 1971, nearly two years later, he began work on his first album. All Things Must Pass was the first triple album released by a singular artist. Discography Studio Albums #Electronic Sound (1969) #All Things Must Pass (1970) #Living in the Material World (1973) #Dark Horse (1974) #Extra Texture (Read All About It (1975) #Thirty Three & 1/ॐ (1976) #George Harrison (1979) #Somewhere in England (1981) #Gone Troppo (1982) #Cloud Nine (1987) #Brainwashed (2002) Category:Beatles Category:People